1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting the workability of a workpiece in a cutting machine such as, for example, a lathe or sawing machine for cutting a workpiece, and a method for cutting a workpiece by means of a cutting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when beginning to cut a workpiece in a cutting machine such as, for example, a lathe or sawing machine for cutting a workpiece, the workability of the workpiece is not estimated in advance. Specifically, it is normal in a conventional process for the operator, utilizing accumulated experience and intuition, to prepare a cutting manual, and based on that cutting manual, to set the cutting conditions for the workpiece, such as running speed and feeding speed of the cutting tool relative the workpiece, then carry out the cutting process.
In such a conventional process, when the cutting of the workpiece is performed by means of a cutting machine, the workability of each workpiece is not detected. In addition, the detection of the cutting status of the cutting machine is also not carried out. Accordingly, in such a conventional process, it is very difficult to quickly set the appropriate cutting conditions for each workpiece, and it is also extremely difficult to change the cutting conditions to suitably correspond to changes in cutting status during the cutting process.
Specifically, even for workpieces of an identical material there are partial variations in composition and hardness, and there are cases where, strictly, the workability changes in part. In addition, for the workpiece to be cut by sawing machine, surface conditions occur such as black surface and lathe turning surface and the like, so that changes in workability are encountered; i.e., the black surface is harder than inner portion of the workpiece and the lathe turning surfaces show variations in hardness because of differences in the hardening process. In addition, there are cases where the material of the workpiece is unknown and where the workability is unknown for a new material. In cases of this type, it is necessary that the cutting conditions are observed while the workpiece is actually being cut and it is necessary to modify the cutting conditions in a suitable manner.
Accordingly, in determining suitable cutting conditions for the workpiece, it is necessary to make tests cuts on the workpiece with the cutting machine, which requires considerable time and labor and waste of the workpiece. Also, if the cutting conditions are inappropriate when the workpiece is being cut, the process is carried out inefficiently, and on occasion damage to the cutting tool occurs.